Not Coming Home
by Aiya Reiko Tsubasa Shinigami
Summary: Complete. OC Tryst with Harry/Draco. Incredibly bad writing. Scroll on.
1. Creation starts with Destruction

**Not Coming Home (Revisited)**

_Notes:_

_It's revisited because I didn't have the time to back up my ever so favourite self-insert story to my CD._

Crystelle ran across the pitch that stretched over the dim fields. As she took one look back at the incident that still went on, slowly growing small behind her, she thought of Harry's reputation and at the same time the blonde aristocrat's consequence.

0

Lucius had the most delicious idea, then wrecked by his late rival's - Joseph Mystique - daughter. Crystelle ran in the distance as he ignored the pitying cries of Potter who screamed and writhed beneath him.

"Damn you and your friends, Potter. You're let go _now_, but I will be back."

The aristocrat zipped up his fly and strode off in a billow of robes as he brooded at the fact he had to stand up in court is anyone were to believe the Mystique heiress' story.

0

"…and that is my story, Minister."

The grey haired wizard looked darkly at the shivering girl that stood in front of him. He never believed much in the stories of students but this was a serious matter and all evidence is to be taken seriously.

"I object, Minister."

The platinum-blonde man stood up, his storm-grey eyes bore into anyone who dared opposed his story.

Cornelius turned to face him and so did the other judges.

"And what exactly, Lucius, do you object."

"I _never_ raped Mr. Potter, I would not steep that low to punish someone who had tricked me into freeing _my_ elf. This girl is making a lie. She had only forced Potter to help her make a bad name for me ever since that other incident with her _parents_."

Every inch of anger that had boiled up in the depths of his soul erupted at the word he lastly pronounced with utter hatred and malice.

0

"Oh, so you're saying that I'm a filthy liar? You're saying that I'm nothing but a teenage dirtbag?"

The muggle song "Teenage Dirtbag" she got from Hermione suddenly played in her mind and Crystelle fought the urge to break into a laugh when this was supposed to be the time when Lucius Aurelio Malfoy would fall from his rank as a Death-Eater and school governor. It would benefit for all who stood around him.

She had lost and had been fined for making up a story. Crystelle threw down all the money she had in her pocket (19 galleons and 13 sickles) and screamed at them.

"Fine. Go believe the bloody governor. Go believe him because all students tell lies, especially me and Harry."

She strode glaring at everybody who passed by or stood in her way.

"Well, in retrospect, you are." The Malfoy elder smirked in a way that made her anger grow to the point she would have to punch the heck out of him.

She harrumphed and glared at him once more. "Really now, Malfoy, do you think _I'd_ stoop that low to get you out of this world? I'm not the type to waste precious time on scum bags like you. But even if I was the one to do that, you would even be worth it."

The two people stood, regarded one another and walked off in different directions, slowly forgetting they ever met

0

Draco was the richest person in his class. Running in second place was Harry Potter who happened to always have two or three girls running after him, namely Granger, Chang and Mystique.

He on the other hand only had Parkinson beside him. There were times when the quad group would split up into halves just because they argued over some silly thing. But he and Pansy were always going on and off in their relationship, their love came to an end almost unexpectedly at the same time when he found out that Crystelle broke up with Harry.

It was something about the dangers of her being around him and him being around her. Their break up was surprisingly more dramatic than theirs.

"Harry."

"Crystelle?"

"I'm sorry."

"'Bout what?"

"About not being able to be there for you."

"When?"

"Every time you had to face him."

"Him who?"

"Voldemort."

They both stared at each others eyes. Purple eyes looked stonily into Emerald while Harry furrowed his brows.

"So? It doesn't matter, what matters is that I'm still alive so that I can be with you."

"I don't think I can."

A dawn of comprehension smoothed over Harry Potter's face. He blinked back the tears that welled up in his eyes and the same choking sensation he had when he faced the Dementor's visions about his parents' death.

"It's hard, isn't it?" He whispered slowly.

"Hard to what?" she asked, but he knew that she knew.

"Breaking up with me."

The now ex-couple stayed silent until the stars shone through the stained-glass window and the moon stood proud and shining above the Whomping Willow.

0

The blonde aristocrat's son strode elegantly towards the Mystique's only heiress.

"Oi! Mystique! Mystique!" Two times he called she didn't hear.

"Crystelle!" at this her head swung around, her hair following after.

"Yes, Malfoy?" he mentally noted she said his name with spite.

"I heard you broke up with Potter –."

"Look, if you're just gonna gloat over the fact that you have a girl and Har – Potter doesn't, then I'll just be on my way."

"No, I was wondering…" Draco looked around at the crowd. "No, not here, too dangerous. Astronomy tower? This Lunch?" he looked pleadingly at Crystelle who stared back with a face as smooth as stone.

"Fine. Better not be one of your measly tricks, Malfoy." He turned and noticed that Parkinson had turned away, shivering slightly signalling that he had just made her cry out making the crowd around her start to clamour.

0

The bell rang and she stood up still brooding from the fact she had broken up with Harry Potter. But she immediately remembered a scheduled meeting with the Senior Malfoy's son, Draco.

She knew Draco ever since Wiltshire Preparatory Academy. He was one of the boys who'd show off their bright and shining new toys. Namely brooms and all the lot. She was surprised that her mom even recommended Hogwarts to her because her father studied at Beauxbaton for a few years then moved to Hogwarts because 'ze zkool doon't teech enuff eenglish'.

That's where she had learnt all her French. Even though she didn't study at Beauxbaton, she still had to get optional French lessons during the summer. But ever since the night her parents died and her sister murdered, she hadn't the time. The only relative she had left to stay over was the Malfoys. Both Draco's and her fathers had been Death-Eaters but her father was killed unexpectedly since the family's secret had been discovered by the Death-Eaters - Voldemort actually. She hoped Dumbledore didn't know either else she'd be in deep trouble.

She bolted through the hallway and hopped up the stairs that lead up into the Astronomy Tower. Coincidentally she bumped into Draco who thought she didn't come.

"Hey, you. You're late." He looked at her with a pout-y face that made her burst out in a great 'Ha!'

"…'Ha' what?" Draco inquired. "Ha, you're early." She retorted.

They stood on the top of the staircase and stood in silence. It was Crystelle who spoke to get them somewhere.

"You wanted something?"

"Yeah, you."

"I'm not a thing."

"Fine, I wanted to talk to you because I…" he stared around the narrow and steep stairs "I…you..." He had to say it now or else he'll be laughed at forever and ever by Potter, the Mudblood and the Weasel clan.

"'I-' what?"

0

The meeting came to an end with a long and passionate snog. Although they had only been together for a couple of seconds, Draco took it immediately to another level. She thought it was too fast, but what the heck. At least she and Draco were speaking to each other unlike during the vacations where she spent her time in the library while the elder and petit' Malfoy spent father and son bonding at Quidditch.

When she walked through the halls with her in Draco's arms, she noticed some of the passers-by were staring in either disbelief or in interest. And when Harry stared at them, Draco took her left hand and spun her around, dipped and snogged at almost a flash of a second.

Harry's reaction to anybody touching Crystelle must've been tattooed on the side of his skull as when Draco kissed Crystelle, he was restrained by Hermione and Ron but they got 10 points off all the same by their Head of House while Draco made a lie just to make life worse for them.

During the Double Potions class though, she had to sit next to Draco but unfortunately he was groping around under the desks and when he finally got it, Crystelle gave a loud gasp and excused herself to the girls' toilets and didn't come back until the next lesson which unfortunately had the same seating where as she sat next to Malfoy.

Again he groped around but when he did, Crystelle had the restraint to not make a sound nor face during one of the lectures on the NEWT levels they were listening (supposedly) very closely to Professor McGonagall. When the class had ended though, they ended up snogging once more near the Entrance Hall and got caught by Dumbledore, although he didn't make a fuss, he just looked at Crystelle with his usual 'twinkling-eye-wink-wink'. But Draco didn't notice him at all.

"Crystelle."

"Draco?"

"D'you want to come over my house for Christmas? Father'll be pleased."

"Sure, as long as we don't invite over anybody else."

"Oh, who'd I want to invite over? Crabbe and Goyle?" they chuckled although some people did stare in their direction, some snorted and some giggled.

0

Weeks had gone by and Crystelle grew aware of Harry's desperate action of talking to her. Every time she rose her hand in class Harry seemed to want to catch her eye but something told her to not notice him.

But the opportunity came when Draco had wanted her to come to Hogsmeade and she refused because she wanted to stay in and stay warm. Draco persisted but she refused all the same. She and Harry bumped into each other in the hall while she ran to the common room to make sure he doesn't catch her.

"_What is it with you?_" Harry yelled. She knew all eyes stared at them but her anger grew just enough to spit back at him.

"_What's with me is that you keep on stalking me!_" They glared for a nanosecond and Harry bowed his head. She looked away sitting on the floor, their feet still entangled after the crash.

"I'm sorry, I…-I didn't know. I just wanted to talk to you."

"Well, you have some funny way of showing it." They looked at each other again. Eyes were still stinging the back of Crystelle's neck.

Ron came up all red-eared and pink-faced, puffing and breathing as though he had just ran all the way from the burrow.

"Hermione…she's fallen down the moving stairs…gotta come."

They both stood up but Ron glared at Crystelle.

"…but not you."

Crystelle didn't show any faces but remained staring at Ron. After a while they went when Harry pulled Ron out of the Hall. She stood there like some love-sick school girl that had just been broken.

_But of course you are, you're torn between two lovers. _A little voice at the back of her head said as she walked dully and confusedly.

_No, I'm not because I'll just have to get over Harry and move on. _She retorted.

_Brave words, but is it enough to MAKE the both of you move on?_

0

Crystelle sat down at the green leather couch that sat beside the fire of the Slytherin common room. She hardly sat here during winter. She usually went out to the Three Broomsticks for a quick snog with Draco.

But here she was stuck inside with the rest of the first and second years, staring blankly at a dying fire that waved weakly under the strong bitter gale.

"Hermione, are you all right?"

"Ron…where?...what?"

"You're in the Hospital Wing , Ms. Granger and you tripped over the trick step Peeves set up. The ghost is being punished by Dumbledore now."

Hermione blinked and her vision blurred even more. But she shook her head and experienced the most powerful pain that bolted down her back.

"Ow…"

An outline of Madam Pomfrey came rushing in with something looking vile-green in her hand.

"Here, drink this, it'll get the pain out." She suggested.

As she took the glass vial that held the disgusting looking liquid she suddenly had a thought. After slurping and grimacing, she looked up finding Harry looking anxious and goggling at her.

"Where's Crystelle? I thought you told me you'll be getting the gang up here."

Ron and Harry exchanged dark looks.

"Take a wild guess who she's picked over Harry."

"Neville?"

"No."

"Flint?"

"No way. But getting warmer."

Hermione widened her eyes and quickly looked away in disgust.

"Malfoy." Not a question.

End of chapter.

Notes:

Please review me, I know self-inserts are a bore but you can imagine yourself being her. I don't mind, as long as you don't use her in your own fictions.


	2. This is now and this is here

Not Coming Home Chapter two: This is now, this is here.

Author's notes: The whole thing that stops Crystelle's relationship with Draco a non-Mary-sue/Marty-Stu thing is to be elaborated soon in one of the chapters. I'll tell when I've got the whole thing mapped out. This is around the 6th year, Malfoy's here but he doesn't own the manor anymore, he's kept in by Draco and supported by both Crystelle's and his funding to keep him alive. So, is that good enough explanation of Lucius being here instead of Azkaban after book 5?

0

Draco and Crystelle were not the perfect couple. There was the wacky notion of having Crystelle's lingering conscience about her history and Draco insecurity.

So they did what normal couples do, they broke up. Crystelle said the same thing to Draco which she had used with Harry but she had somehow revised it in a more cunning and witty way.

"Hey, Crystelle, I wanted to speak to you."

"And so did I."

An awkward silence took over the rest of the minute until a creak of the door signalled someone (namely Lucius Malfoy) was eavesdropping.

"Do you need anything, father?"

The door creak once more and a man she once knew to be proud and slimy had now looked like an average wizard. His robes were the same but something along the lines of his aura seemed to be depressed or faded. Lucius Aurelio Malfoy stepped inside the room and gave a crumpled, tear-stained paper to the two.

"What's this?" inquired Draco who managed to speak after their short collaboration.

"Narcissa, your mother, has been using me and weaselling out money in my - your account. She's left a letter about it."

Draco's face became as smooth as a mask he dropped the paper and in a split second she thought father and son were going to have a little crying time and a hug but when Draco's fist came in contact with the side of Lucius' face, she stood up and held on to Draco's arms.

"You. Fucking. Bastard." He spat.

Lucius recovered from the blow and stood up from the floor he fell on after Draco hit him.

"I know I'm to be blamed, Draco-."

"Well you fucking well have to be!" Draco pushed Crystelle and the ex-aristocrat away from the door and stomped out in fury.

He opened his mouth to say something to Crystelle but she put up her hand, and pursed her lips. She picked up the letter and read:

My Dearest Lucius,

It's been such a lovely time to spend half my life with you but, alas, must I confess. The money that has been incredulously disappearing is with me until now. I am the one 'weaselling' our family account and I feel that it is time that I leave this family. I feel that I am not being treated well enough by you, Môn Cheri, Lucius. Every time you come home from your business I smell that awful scent of your secretary surrounding you.

Last Christmas finalized my speculations of your relationship with your dear Eileen Cassandra. Remember excusing yourself to the toilets? I must admit, you were telling the truth, but not all of it. I came up to see if you were alright and I find you jumping down Ms. Cassandra's skirt.

There is a second sheet of paper in the envelope which clearly states our divorce. I'm sorry to put this up in such a tactless way but I am in a distraught state and I have no sense of idealism right now.

Draco,

I know that this has come to a shock, but I must impress the neglect I have felt from your father. I would've willingly took you with me to the place I am in now but seeing you so joyful with your friend made me think of your happiness and not mine. I hope you have a good future with her. She's good for you but I guess I'm not good enough for your father who cheated on me with his secretary.

I'm truly sorry Draco, Môn Cheri.

Lovingly,

Narcissa

Crystelle held the note but did not continue reading. She knew it was partly her fault that Draco was in such a down right state. If she hadn't met Draco or accepted his hand in friendship, he would've been happier and able to go along with his mother. She sat down but didn't ignore the fact that Lucius was beside her. He sat down while she read the letter.

"Did Draco know that you…"

"No, he never did."

They sat in silence but in the distance a vague sound of muffled sobs seeped through the small crack of the door. Lucius stood up – too obviously trying to forget all that happened – and gripped her shoulder, let it hold there for a couple of seconds and let go.

"I'm terribly sorry that Draco had to go through all this."

"Don't worry, he'll come round. I'll speed it up while you get some reflection on what happened…not that it's compulsory." She hastily added.

Lucius gave a somewhat sad smile. The regarded each other – Crystelle got a sudden feeling of déjà vu wash over – and the Malfoy elder strode out in a billow of robes.

0

The petit Malfoy stared outside the sunny windows.

_So sunny_, he thought, _so sunny and happy._

Draco turned away from the windows just in time to see Crystelle open the door,

"_Draco! Your hands!_"

True, he cut his hands with the broken shards of glass he found under a torn cloth. But he did not budge. He only glanced at her and looked away.

Crystelle sprinted towards him and immediately dropped to her knees so that she was level with Draco's hands.

"What did you do?" she asked.

_She's so worried_, thought Draco, _yet she still knows that we broke up_

"You know."

"I know what?"

"You know what happened."

Crystelle looked puzzled for a moment but then rolled her eyes.

"Fine. Your mother just ditched the whole family, okay then. I'm sad for you but don't take it to the killing yourself limit!" the pleading in her voice brought a sad smile to Draco's blank, mask-like expression.

"Not that, you silly girl." He returned to his blank expression. "The one before that."

Once more she had an expression of bewilderment. But a dawn of comprehension had swept over her face.

"No, not again. Please tell me Draco that you're not leaving me. That this is just all some joke that you and Pansy made up." The tears in her hazy emerald eyes became almost too unbearable to look at.

"Yes. I'm sorry." He thought himself stupid that _that_ was all he could say. No words of comforting, not even one word to explain it all.

"Can't you even tell me why?"

Draco forced his stiff neck to move. In the end he had performed some sort of head jiggle.

"_Why?_" she spat at him. Her caring and almost doting eyes seemed to have disappeared and in it's place a woman he's never met seemed to be the one yelling blue murder at him.

"_Why do I always have to NOT know?_" Crystelle's shouts echoed in the half empty hallway that stretched behind the door that she left ajar.

Draco shrugged.

Crystelle moved away from him and slammed the door. Another echo sounded but he was sure only he and Crystelle were the ones who heard it.

0

Lucius Malfoy stood in his drawing room. No doubt they weren't aware that what they had fought about upstairs in the attic had sounded all the way down to the 2nd floor. He paced back and forth in how to explain to Draco all these things that went unexpected.

A loud and sounding thud echoed in the Ballroom. He heard someone stampeding down the grand staircase. He didn't panic but he rushed all the same.

There, lying in a heap on the rugged floor beside the staircase was Crystelle's own figure. She looked terrible. Her hair was tousled and her dress didn't look like the grand dress her father gave to her.

Draco was wide-eyed with fear but didn't move from his spot on the tip of the staircase. He seemed to not move as though someone had weighed him there.

"Stop staring there and help me, you idiot. After all this is your entire fault."

Draco's eyes averted from Crystelle's body to him.

"_What do you mean it's my fault?_" Draco screamed. "It's you who should be blamed. You made mother go! You made her fall of the stairs!"

Lucius Malfoy gave a light chuckle. "No, Draco. There is no great need for you to conceal things from your own blood." He picked up Crystelle's unconscious form in one quick sweeping movement. "I heard your voices. I heard it all." Draco remained looking daggers at him.

"Heard what?" but they both knew.

"You broke up with Crystelle. You repeated the thing that she never wanted to let happened with you. You knew that she would throw a fit. So technically, it's you who should be blamed.

"Well, I knew she was gonna throw a fit but I never knew she would be going all suicidal! Bitch didn't even say anything."

Lucius glared at Draco.

"Number one, Draco: Language. Number two, she did say something, it was you who remained silent. Last of all, you knew and you did it all the more. Least you could've done was at least said something, even in a different language."

"What'd she do to hook up with me anyway?" Draco hanged his head as if he was a toddler who had done something to displease his parents.

"Again, with the lying. Draco, it's time you started to grow up. Having a relationship isn't just a fun 'gig' boys do. It's a serious step. It's saying to all those around you that you've matured. Think about it Draco. And – as I recall – you were the one who 'hooked up' with her."

Draco looked shocked. This was the first ever lecture his father had given him.

Lucius adjusted Crystelle's body and said:

"Well, come down from there now. I do need help."

Draco trotted down the stairs somewhat lamely and helped carry the unconscious body that had once been his former lover


	3. Traitors underneath cloaks

Not Coming Home Chapter 3

Author's notes: Sorry if this comes out late, my friends. I'm known to fawn over the whole story before it's uploaded. But if you're not too much of the romance person then just wait a few more weeks then you'll get up to the less luvy-dovy types. Then again, I'm not that type either, but 'tis all part of the story, Môn ami/e

Crystelle's frigid body lay unconscious on Draco's bed. He felt nothing strangely enough. He knew he should feel guilty for bringing her down but then it was only the coldness that took over him. He broke up with Crystelle earlier in cause of her freedom and his.

He had hoped – ever so lamely – that his mother would come and take him away but then dreams can never come true if there was no basis, he dimly thought he also sounded pathetic.

Lucius Malfoy sat on the edge of the bed and gave Crystelle an ice bag on the forehead. She had nasty bruises covered all over her left side of the body. It was amazing she was still alive. Draco offered to call St. Mungo's but then his father only replied that this was only a minor injury that can heal by itself.

Crystelle stirred but made no noises. After a while her eyes flickered open and she immediately received a hug from Draco. She, however, remained as rigid as a rock.

"Crystelle, I'm…sorry."

She remained silent until he let go of her to look deep into her eyes.

"There's no need to say sorry if you don't mean it Draco." She said in a flat emotionless tone.

"But I did mean it!" he retorted.

"You meant to say sorry so I can feel better, but I – you don't feel any better, I could always tell, Draco." She showed no signs of emotion except for the sharp pain that poked at the left side of her body.

"Well, now," stated Lucius in a business-like tone. "…since that's all covered up, I guess Draco should be leaving the room for Crystelle to have rest."

Draco glared reproachfully and his father shot him a meaningful stare.

"Yes, Draco should be going now." He said with a hint of steely command under his pleasant voice.

Lucius' son stood up and walked out of the room, vaguely muttering to himself about how his father's being a git and how he wanted to stay to talk to Crystelle privately.

"You can do that later." Lucius called after him.

Crystelle remained quiet throughout the whole conversation and decided to talk to Lucius instead as she predicted that she'd just whack Draco around the head and have another bitch fight with him like they always did.

"A simple love with a complex touch." She murmured under her breath. Lucius although heard it and placed a comforting hand to hers.

"I'm not usually this polite to Draco's lovers – or ex-lovers to that matter – but you showed potential. I guess Draco was too indulged in trying to become me to notice anything with you."

"I don't have potential, Mr. Malfoy, I just try." She replied somewhat lazily.

"Oh, don't go with the self-pity. It does not look good on your character. What happened to you was that back then, you were the wildest Slytherin I've ever met – you could've been placed in Gryffindor. Personally I've always been interested why the Hat chose Slytherin." Crystelle blanched for a moment and looked away. Lucius took the hint "But ever since you laid eyes on my son, you somehow refined to the lady your father was hoping to be proud of -." Crystelle sniffed "and I knew you could've been the perfect one." He paused dramatically.

"Then, when you started to come out of your insecurity, I saw what Draco thought you were – a bitch – isn't that what he calls you often?" he asked sarcastically. Crystelle smiled in a sad manner. "Well, anyway, you seemed to suddenly change and be more like the woman he – _I_ hoped you would become. Before, I must admit, I thought that my son was just wasting his time o you. But then…" Lucius gripped her hand for a moment, slid his hand upwards to hold the nape of her neck and then kissed her on the forehead.

"Again, I 'm not usually this soft towards his… "He paused as in deep thought "…ex-lovers." The man stood up and walked out of the door to leave her in a silent reverie.

Crystelle thought that the previous events were just her nightmares. But when the young heiress woke up, she immediately felt the pain on her left side and had the quick action of rubbing it. Unfortunately it made her worse, so she sat back down and reflected rather painfully on the topic of yesterday.

She broke up with Draco, she thought rather abruptly, and she fell off the side of the stairs, deliberately. She woke up in her bedroom, she paused and examined her surroundings then closed her eyes, albeit _Draco's_ room and was received a tight yet sore embrace.

"Lucius…" she softly whispered. The fact that he had talked to her as if he were her father stunned her. He was normally benign and strutted around like a nancy ponce that did not care for the second class. But this was a special moment, she mused to herself, he actually cared.

It felt scary and very wrong to have a man you knew to be a very indifferent type and have him come up to you all soft and tender-y. Lucius was that man and she did not feel comfortable that he _cared_.

The door opened and two steel-grey eyes glowed dimly in the darkness. It was him, although he was dressed up as if to go on a special party. She immediately closed her eyes and turned very softly and stayed still until the light that peeked through the door faded out and it was only her again.

She wished that it was like that always, only her and no one else for her and the people's sake. She never received real love. Crystelle corrected herself like so many times. Her relationships with the previous boys were just to keep her from going to him. To forget it all. Just to be free and normal as any other girl.

To have a life that had a proper purpose.

The girl was still asleep. Lucius Malfoy walked out and slipping a note carefully under her door he walked off making sure everything went as planned. The ballroom was filled with cloaked people with pale masks that had slits as masks. He recognised one of them as Bellatrix, considering the elegant figure that gracefully walked among the others who were obviously gaping at her dark beauty.

He himself was never affected by her but he did go out with her once during his day in Hogwarts. But that was then, this is now.

The blonde man stepped down the stairs in which he set his foot down on the tip of the floor that created an invisible wave of silence upon the Death-Eaters. Many turned around. Others greeted him like a fellow brother who came back from a long trip abroad.

"Fellow colleagues and Death-Eaters, you may now know that I am harbouring the key to the destruction and fall of Dumbledore." The crowd cheered, some of the men hooted and he held his hand up signalling for silence.

"Although she is right in our grasp and those of you who are hasty enough to just ambush her bedroom right now," some hissed and muttered under breath but when he opened his mouth silence fell on them once more. "We must congratulate the one who brought her here, my very own son." Again, the cheers filled the room. Luckily he cast a sound barrier charm on the two children's doors else he'll be in very big trouble with the ministry.

Lucius took a wine glass filled with elderberry wine and raised in into the air, many of the others did too.

And so the celebration begins.

- Yes, Disclaimers again: This line is from Maroon5's song '_through with you'_. And all these people are fictional characters taken from the Bloomsbury book by JK Rowling (Ah, praise her!), _Harry Potter_ from PS/SS to OoTP and HP if it ever gets published.

- Hint, hint : reread Chapter one again if you're so curious as to what Lucius meant by 'the key to the destruction and fall of Dumbledore'. HEHEHE AM EBEEEL!  is on crack.


	4. The apple doesn't fall far from the tree

Not Coming Home: Chapter 4: Roots

**A/N: Sorry for the torturing pain of long delays. It was vacation for me and I had no mind on my fic. So, so sorry. And once more, sorry if this sounds really anguished, I'm in a pissed mood and certain people don't know what TACT is. Plus school's a drag.**

The celebration went on for hours and hours. Although Lucius had a strong urge of drinking mug-fuls of the Brandy he had spiked he had the commitment to making sure the children were safe.

The door to Crystelle's room opened and he stepped in as quietly as possible for he didn't know whether she was a light sleeper or not. He surveyed the shadows and after a while his eyes adjusted gradually, the light coming from the door outlining the form that lay sleeping tangled in the silk-lined bed sheets.

Her body twisted in agony, her mouth spluttering unknown terror that frightened her than anyone else. Crystelle's lips parted whispering one word that gave it all away.

_Riddle_.

Lucius smirked and sat beside her, examining the destiny trapped within the half-innocent girl who had not wanted to be like this. Not wanting to be here. Not wanting to be found. Not wanting to be alive.

Crystelle's movements started to be more violent and frightened. He figured he should calm her down for an instinct of chivalry. He made calm hissing noises, his arms wrapping around the girl. But she would not stop. Her body continued to twist in terror and agony. He figured he should just wake her up.

"Crystelle..."

_Twist. Turn. Terror._

"Wake up."

_Twist. Turn. Terror._

"It's me, Lucius."

_Panic._

The Mystique heiress woke up with a start. Her eyes surveyed the dark room, her pupils widened as she focused on the blonde aristocrat who sat on her bed wearing a bemused look.

"You were having a nightmare." He said, making his voice as frightened as possible "You wouldn't wake up...I-I started to worry..." However much he hated sounding fragile he still had his priorities to face. Being a Death-Eater meant using your abilities to the max and that meant _all_ of it. The girl's chest rose and fell but she put on her determinedly calm face that she utterly failed to fake.

"It was...just...nothing-nothing at all. D-don't worry. Nightmare and all."

Lucius nodded and hugged her. "I'd be dead if anything happened to you." Which was partly the truth. Anything happens to the Heiress he _would_ be dead. Very dead.

Crystelle returned the hug. It lasted for a moment, and _only_ a moment. Lucius felt warm under her caring embrace. It almost felt like Narcissa was back. Like Narcissa loved him once more.

Lucius suddenly – without thinking – pushed her away quite harshly. Crystelle gasped in surprise but mumbled a soft apology in return. "I-I wasn't thinking..."

Crystelle started to splutter murmured apologies but he held up his hand to silence her and coincidentally landed on her own hand which felt as cold as ice under his.

They sat in silence in what felt like hours until Draco burst in the door, ignoring Crystelle who suddenly changed her face back to an expression that told the saddest tale.

"Father, McNair and some of your other colleagues are here." He plainly said. Draco examined the both of them suddenly wearing a smooth mask that told nothing but lies.

Lucius stood and left, dreading for the both of them. Only for a moment.

The moment he saw the two people holding hands in the middle of the girl's room, thoughts came in out of nowhere and flooded his emotions with hatred.

_They're holding hands. Crystelle's hand is on father's shoulder. He was looking away._

After the elder Malfoy left the room, he shut the door behind him.

"What were the both of you talking about?"

"The world doesn't revolve around you, _Petit _Messr. Malfoy. We were only talking."

"You think I don't know? I gave you up because I felt nothing for you! Here you are chatting up my father thinking he'll fall for you! We're Malfoys, not some over-delusional Weasley!"

"You think I'm a slut." She said quite calmly, softly noting that she was imitating Lucius' way of speaking of dangerous things.

"Did you just find that out?" Draco gave an impatient _tut_ and paced around the room. "After all, I only went with you because I had no choice. I only went out with you because you were such a pretty _slut_.

"Not to mention, I also found out you flirted with Blaise earlier! But wait, there's more!"

She continued to listen calmly to Draco, waiting patiently for his pause so that she could reply. It was just like a duel in those muggle tales. _Parry, counterstroke, thrust, parry._

"I only flirted with Blaise before we even started getting intimate. Even before you noticed we were going out. You think I didn't know, either?"

She took a piece of paper from under her linen covered pillow and read it aloud.

'_Oh Draco, you don't have to put up with her! She's just a slut! I'm not. I still love you!_ Hah, good enough for a dramatic text, I give her that. But you know what? This is why I gave you up. You agreed with her. And this was written just after we had our first sex. You think I just shrugged it off.' She continued.

"'_Don't worry, Pans, I'll dump her as soon as I get the chance. I do love you more than her you know?_'. Well, well! I guess Draco never really told the truth didn't he?" she crumpled the paper up and threw it at him. But he just stood there. A wash of deja vu came over the both of them. Here they were. Just like before.

"Now, if you'll excuse me, I have dinner to catch up to. Unless you've deliberately ignored it, I haven't eaten for the past 3 days."

"What's stimulating you to eat dinner again, then?" Draco folded his arms and leaned on the doorway.

"Apparently, your father had enough chivalry – which frankly you don't possess – to cheer me up after he actually _noticed_ me. Get out of the doorway, Malfoy."

Malfoy froze. He stood there glaring. After what felt like hours she spoke up once more. "Malfoy, I have more important business to do then look back at my love crisis and mistakes."

"_You think I'm your mistake?_" he said, his voice at breaking point.

"No, actually, you're just somebody else's mistake. Most likely Pansy's."

Draco jumped at her, tackling her to her bed. She wriggled, screaming for help, but Draco got the best of her. He had whipped out his wand and grunted '_Silencio_' and her mouthed opened once more and nothing came out. Once more she tried but Draco kissed her in a violent manner, his tongue invading her mouth.

It was like a forced duel, that kiss. She kicked and tried to push him away, but he was heavier than her by a few pounds. She gave up later on, but he didn't stop.

"This...is only the beginning, love." He muttered a spell she guessed was a Dark Arts one and a split second later she felt like she was tied down on her four poster bed by invisible ropes. She tried to yell for help. All she ever could come up with was a mental scream. _Please, don't Draco. Please don't..._

He unbuttoned his vest, her legs trapped in between his. "Oh, don't waste your strength." He whispered harshly into her ear (by now his taking off his trousers). She quietened, sobbing into her shoulder. "Shh," Draco sounded like snake just then. "It's just me. After all, this _is_ what you wanted."

He unbuttoned her blouse.

_Pleasedon'tpleasedon'tpleasedon'tpleasedon'tpleasedon'tpleasedon'tpleasedon't._

He unzipped her skirt.

_Pleasedon'tpleasedon'tpleasedon'tpleasedon'tpleasedon'tpleasedon'tpleasedon't._

He took both of them off.

_Pleasedon'tpleasedon'tpleasedon'tpleasedon'tpleasedon'tpleasedon'tpleasedon't._

And he slid his hands on her back, unclasping her brassiere.

_Pleasedon'tpleasedon'tpleasedon'tpleasedon'tpleasedon'tpleasedon'tpleasedon't_.

He tore off her underwear.

_Pleasedon'tpleasedon'tpleasedon'tpleasedon'tpleasedon'tpleasedon'tpleasedon't._

By now the both of them were naked. She felt the blush creep up onto her neck but she was notably glad she was already red all over so that Draco didn't notice.

And he slid his hands down.

_Oh, God._

**A/N: **Very first time I've written this scene. I myself haven't gotten laid, never ever, but I've gotten quite a few experience/s of how sex and rape would turn out. Trust me, it's just me. Next chapter is another cliff hanger.


	5. Beginnings go with endings

**Not Coming Home: Chapter 5**

A/N: Hello! I'm finishing my fic off at next chapter with a different ending than what I had in mind. It seems I've lost interest in fanfiction and now I'm retiring from the creative writing column and just focusing on my studies. Sorry if you're a great fan of me, but I AM a student who wants to ace my End of Year exams! 

Lucius Malfoy entered the room. The celebration from two nights ago seemed as if it were just yesterday but it left a hazy afterglow-feeling in the ball room the rest of the Mansion. In those two nights, Crystelle had suddenly returned back to her security in her room. She had not gone out at all – not even at the dinner he invited her to. He sent elves each during each of the two nights to make sure she was okay and that she ate her food.

Her lunch remained untouched, he wondered momentarily if she was deliberately missing out on her food but as he focused more on the dim part of the room, she remained asleep. But more of, as his eyes gradually adjusted to the darkness, the light peeping from the door outlined a ruffled form perched outside the window of her room that faced the gardens.

In one swift motion, he gracefully approached the form wondering with uncertainty what it was. The girl's owl – Cecilia – had a thick wad of parchment clasped in her beautifully arched beak.

She nipped affectionately on his finger then flew off into the aviary in the West Wing. Lucius immediately knew from who the parchment was from judging by the twisty handwriting and the seal marked with a fuzzy 'H'.

He knew he was invading her privacy but ever since they all found out, he could not let her know that they had discovered her true lineage with the Dark Lord.

_Mademoiselle Mystique,_

_It has come to my attention that you hold a valuable secret of great importance to both Hogwarts and the Death-Eaters. I suggest you try to escape the Mansion very quickly and discreetly. I apologize for my bluntness but this is a very urgent call. Please come to the Astronomy Tower right after you receive this message._

_Sincerely,_

_Albus Dumbledore_

Lucius paused, staring into the neat loopy handwriting. By instinct, he tore the paper up muttering a quiet 'Papyrus Evanesco' and rushed out of the room, his robes swishing dangerously behind him.

He stormed down the stairs, hopefully noting that he had put the Silence Barrier Spell around the children's rooms. The blonde aristocrat opened a long forgotten room and tossed a bit of Floo Powder into the dying flames. Almost in an instant, the flames fire burst back to life, licking the edges of the fireplace.

"Macnair." He hissed into the flames. It seemed as if the flames knew fear and feared him. Green sparks started to fly and a man in a balaclava turned around, sneering at Lucius.

"No time for repartee, Walden. They know."

"Know what?"

"Don't be so oblivious, Walden. Dumbledore and his silly school know about the Dark Lord and Crystelle. We have to get drastic."

"So? How do _you_ know anyway?"

"Because they just sent a letter, you twit. Now go and tell Wormtail about it or else your head will be served to the Dark Lord on a silver platter."

"Alright, alright...stupid git." He head Walden mutter.

"Don't think I didn't hear that!"

And in a burst of green flames, the man disappeared into the back wall of the fireplace and the blonde aristocrat walked off in rushed fear.

-o-

Somewhere in the Manor, a girl stirred, unaware of what lay before her doorstep.

Fin...until the next chappie.

A/N: Sorry for the short fics, everyone. The school's onto this fanfic thing And I'm trying my best to make sure they don't block the site. So should you, Courtney.

Courtney: What?

Me: Don't be obvious.

Courtney: About what?

Me: Never mind..

...silence...

Courtney: Wait, did you say 'obvious' or 'oblivious'?

Me: ARRRGGHH


	6. Rest and RetributionBattle PT I

**Not Coming Home. Chapter 6**

**Rest and Retribution**

**A/N: in booming voice People of the Fanfiction world. This story will end soon! You have been warned!** in normal voice no, really. It will end around chapter 8 or 9. I'm making an FF7 story though. Spoiler of fiction: It's called "The Jenova Project"

Crystelle woke up, groggy from the long sleep. Something inside her forced her back down to the soft feathery bed, but then she was strong woman. As she got up she had almost stepped on her lunch. She sat up and grabbed the tray, her stomach grumbling in wanton desire. She reminded herself not to go out for another 3 days just to make Draco guilty.

Her lunch was made of a tuna and lettuce sandwich with crackers and a cheese dip at the side. She ate quite hungrily, not minding the door that creaked open and two silver blue eyes checked whether she had woken or not.

0 Two days Later 0

Harry started pacing in his dorm room, Ron watching him like he was some madman.

"It looks like staying behind for Christmas wasn't such a good idea after all...I wonder what's taking Crystelle so long to get here? She must've received the owl by now, I mean, Clara's the fastest!" he cried in indignation. As Harry sat down, Ron took his turn in pacing. Hedwig hooted and bit Harry's toe for saying such a thing. He cried a muffled 'Ow!' and walked off to sit on Ron's bed.

"Harry, really now. It's just Crystelle! You don't have to worry, she'll get here."

"But, Ron!" cried Hermione who was on the floor, picking at the rug. "Lucius might've gotten her letter! I mean it _was_ night time! She might've been asleep and!"

"Herm! I thought you were supposed to stop me from panicking!"

Just then, the door burst open and Professor McGonagall, stood there looking at the three friends, all looking worried or panicked. "Mr. Potter, Weasley, Ms. Granger, Follow me."

They followed the professor, her usually-tight bun swishing loose, her hair tickling her nap as she stepped onto the enchanted Staircase. Almost immediately at her command ("Bloody-pops") the statue sprang to life and turned to reveal a shinier staircase than what Harry had seen many months ago.

Harry, Ron and Hermione walked towards the creaking door, amazed to find all the Members of the Order ready with their wands out. "Harry." A familiar voice rang in his ear. Harry whipped around to see a Professor Lupin, looking worse than ever.

"Was it _that_ bad last month?"

"Close shave, actually, I almost forgot to drink Severus' wolfs bane potion."

"Oh."

Dumbledore cleared his throat and stood from his high-backed arm chair. "I suppose most of you know why we are here," The three exchanged a word, muttered only in their sub-conscious conversation. "We have found vital information of one of our students, Ms. Mystique, or should I say, Ms. Mystique-Riddle.

Hermione gasped, Harry widened his eyes and Ron goggled at Dumbledore. Many of the members either exchanged glances or muttered darkly amongst themselves, throwing dirty looks at Harry.

"It seems that our enemy, the Death-Eaters, have found an advantage. I'm sorry to say that it was my fault that I did not keep a closer watch on Crystelle when she was already giving signs of confusion in which of us to join." Dumbledore walked around the room, looking at each of the member's faces. "This means that we have to go and...rescue her, per say, from Lucius' reign and stop them from achieving to relive the past from when young Harry was born. Then we will stop them from taking the lives of all our loved ones."

Hermione stood there with a determined look on her face. Ron looked at unsure of what hint there was of what was to come. Harry sat silently on the arm chair Remus had set up for him. He thought that whatever Dumbledore was planning better be good. And when they get Crystelle back, she'll have to have a very good explanation of what this Mystique-Riddle business was.

"Then shall we?" Kingsley was the first to move towards Dumbledore and touch whatever was in his hands. Harry squinted then realised he had taken off his glasses. He put them back on to see a golden device in now both Dumbledore's and Kingsley's hands.

Slowly, each of the members touched the golden object and so did Harry. As everyone's hands reached for the object, each of them inturn started to blur in Harry's vision and with a slight pull behind his navel, he was transported to Malfoy Manor.

0 In Malfoy manor 0

Just another gathering amongst his fellow friends and colleagues, no doubt that Dumbledore and his lackeys would soon suspect something and send some reinforcements here at once. He knew Dumbledore all too well to be over-protective of his students. Everyone in the Sable Entrée Room seemed to be tense, waiting for something dangerous to come. Lucius stood with Bellatrix and Macnair, watching each of the Death-Eaters to look at the door, expecting it to burst.

When all seemed to have been just a false alarm, the door opened, finding the Dark Lord, his eyes glowing with endless menace. His eyes scanned the room, looking around at his many followers who have willingly agreed to kill and or capture.

"My faithful friends, it is time. It seems our enemies have now arrived and we must now be ready. But remember, if ours is captured, you know who to exchange it with."

Two doors opened. Crystelle entered the Entry Hall of the Malfoy Manor. Dumbledore and the Order of the Phoenix came through the front Doors.

0

"Dumbledore, it seems you're a bit _late_. My friends and I have already readied for such a glorious occasion." Voldemort walked around the crowd of Death-Eaters blocking his way. "Ah, I see you've brought the mighty Harry Potter with you." He laughed and so did his followers.

"You won't find this little _snag _easy, Tom." Dumbledore kept his cool, his usual happy glint in his eyes had gone and he gave a blank stare at Voldemort.

"Harry, don't you think it's time for you to _slither_ out of this like you did last time? After all, we don't need you anymore. Your little friend Crystelle has been of great use to us. Sooner or later after we've dealt with this..._little snag,_" A quick amused look at Dumbledore. "We will perform the ritual and I will have become..." he raised his bony hand gripping some imaginary power. "_...invincible._"

Remus stepped out of the shadows of the crowd and raised his wand. "No, Voldemort. He will not go. All of us have lost loved ones, yes that includes the Death-Eaters too. We are here to make the final judgement. You, Voldemort, will fall. We will never hear of your name again."

"Then shall we start?"

"C'mon!" Ron yelled. Lights and smoke came from every where, some not even hitting anything at all. Crystelle stood at the top of the stairway, staring at the scene below. All this was because of her. Harry was yelling "This is for murdering Sirius!" over the top of his voice and shooting red jets of fire at Bellatrix who was skipping across the crossfire and cackling and teasing Harry in her mock baby voice. "This is faw muwdewing Thiwius! This is faw muwdewing Thiwius!"

Remus was yelling a series of spells aimed at Lucius Malfoy. He ducked most of them but he got hit by a chair which Remus cunningly summoned from behind Lucius. He fell down with a silenced thud. Remus gave Crystelle a smile and he beckoned her down to a dark unused corner of the Sable Entrée Room.

She stepped down unaware that Lucius Malfoy had Harry locked in his arms, covering his mouth with his hand, retreating into the shadows of the room behind a tapestry of Slytherin.

0

Fin...until the next chapter. Yes that means you have to squeal "Why a cliff-hanger?" NOOOOoooooo..."


	7. Salvation and SurrenderBattle PT II

**Not Coming Home. Chapter 7**

**Battle Pt. II**

There was an uneasy silence that hung over the fog-of-war that appeared almost instantly after the last cry or yell had been heard. Groans were heard and Harry was nowhere to be seen.

"Where's Harry!" yelled Lupin worriedly. His face was scarred and burnt from a short but triumphant battle with the remaining Death-Eaters. Most of them had fled inside the Mansion. Crystelle dusted off the splinters and had been rewarded with a prick on the finger. She muffled her 'ow' by pursing her lips and by hearing Lupin's cry she shot her head up and friendly eyes darted everywhere. But Harry was nowhere to be seen.

There were cries and shouts of Harry's name but all that they received were echoes of some non-existent boy's name. The Mystique heiress dashed everywhere in the Entry Hall of the manor, wand out and silently muttering an anguished 'Lumos' she felt around for some secret entry. In fury she slammed her fists into a hollow part of the staircase and was greeted with a smirk she knew all too well.

"Y'know, you can keep slamming on the bottom of the staircase but it ain't gonna show you the way." Draco sneered and trotted down the staircase as if nothing had happened and the fog-of-war had only been some smoke from some burning candle left unattended. He came down the stairs, immediately receiving glares and rude gestures from the Order, he only waved back, smiling in reply.

"He most likely used this one." Crystelle heard him mutter and the banner of Slytherin to her right waved away to reveal a cavernous but tight passageway that seemed to steep for anyone to climb down. "That looks dangerous." She said to Draco. "Talk to me again, huh?" she returned him a frightful glare she usually reserved for any of the senior years who picked on her. Draco shrugged and held it open a bit wider for Lupin to see.

As if in afterthought, Crystelle's head shot up and snapped her head from left to right. "Where's Professor Dumbledore?" she exclaimed, her heart flittering, skipping a beat and dying.

Everyone started another search but for a new search-ee. Dumbledore was nowhere to be seen either – even with a small but additional (if not reluctant) hand from Draco. He sighed and went back to the secret passageway where Lupin was staring hard at. "We have to get down here now. I'll take point." He whipped his wand out and cast 'Lumos' as he descended down the steep ladder. Crystelle went before Draco, earning a smirk and blushing furiously as she tried to hide it.

As the first half of the Order descended, Kingsley was left to the other half of the Order to fix up the Manor. They descended the tunnel and Crystelle was fully aware (although trying to hide it) that Draco was looking down at her magically-dyed-jet black hair. Shrugging off whatever was left of her emotions towards Draco she concentrated on getting Harry back from the slimy hands of the Death-Eaters.

"I've reached the bottom!" yelled Neville with a tone of relief. Draco sneered. "You're not out of the woods yet, Longbottom! You'll have to face the tunnel where there are loads of blood-sucking bats waiting to feed on some unfortunate passer-by!" He smirked at his successful attempt to make the pathetic whinger pale. Hermione looked up at Draco.

"That wasn't funny, Malfoy!" Crystelle hid her smile. She couldn't help the fact she was a Slytherin through-and-thought. Crystelle was grown to enjoying picking on other people. But this didn't stop her and Harry. She stopped in her descent and looked past Draco's impatient figure.

"Mr. Kingsley! Is Lucius' Malfoy up there?" she yelled. Draco furrowed his brows and looked up at the looming figure.

"No, he isn't here!" he yelled back. Crystelle heart came from flittering, skipping a beat then to a halt. She stopped dead. It was as if there was a heavy weight in each of her limbs. She remembered something she had heard from a previous night.

_...he is the key to their destruction!_

The voice was all too familiar. It was Lucius' and no other. The drawling tone was brought out from the phrase itself. And they were going to repeat the ritual. And she was part of it.

"Hey, look. If you're so scared of him why don't I back up for you to leave." Draco's sneer cut into her thoughts.

"I'm part of it all. I'm endangering the mission." She said bluntly, her look hopeless. All this time she's been at Malfoy Manor, crooning after Lucius' so-called "tender love and care" just to do her parents a favour, she was only being lured to Voldemort and helping them bring him to power. Crystelle suddenly felt sick. She paled then realising she was being left behind and keeping Draco up there she looked down. No one was there except for a patient Lupin.

Gripping the rail of the ladder, she slid down. With a dull 'thud' she reached the bottom with only wand lights brightening the scene. Looking around, butterflies forming one by one in her stomach, they walked down towards the cavernous passageway that led down into a bigger chamber. In the chamber, candles lead the way into a junction. Crystelle had never known that Malfoy Manor had such twisting caves underneath. But then again she had an irrational feeling that families such as Draco's would have such – they were so stereo-typical.

When they reached the junction, Draco seemed to be confused. "I didn't know there was a junction here." Crystelle decided to spark a conversation to make up for their silence. "Neither did I." He gave her a face. "Uh-huh." Then he walked off. Slightly angry at the fact he didn't take the hint that she wanted to be _at least_ friends with him, she stormed off ...

...and tripped over a trigger. The wall that was right next to the tunnel they just came from had slid aside revealing another descent but less steep than the one they had used to get down to the junction. Crystelle looked up, her mouth open in awe. Someone slid their arms around her shoulders and helped her up. Turning around to say thank you then at the moment before she turned a familiar scent of Chanel no. 5 seeped into her nose and she immediately slapped him.

"Yowch!" Draco yelled. Crystelle glared at him and followed Ron and Hermione down the stairs. Just then, Lupin had heard voices just before he had stepped down. Signalling to the others to remain quite, he sneaked down and disappeared to her left. After everyone had gone down, Lupin who was leaning against the rock wall gestured for them to come and see, but he pointed at Crystelle, Ron and Hermione. Draco tagged along anyway.

"Look," he rasped. Following his point, she saw Dumbledore, wand out and exhausted but his face had tautened, his anger feeling like some strong aura waving off him. Voldemort was there, holding Harry upon a small tombstone. Squinting to see whose tombstone it was, she gasped. It was Voldemort's father's tombstone. And what they did to Harry in fourth year was about to repeat – except they wanted her with him.

"Make them hand over the girl, Dumbledore!" Voldemort yelled. He then pointed his wand to Harry. "AVADA –." He was cut off when Crystelle screamed – losing the advantage they had – but Voldemort already sensed them coming. Lupin put his hands on her shoulder calming her down. Voldemort turned to face her and yelled. "Accio Crystelle!" she had never known summoning spells could work on people – she guessed she was proven wrong. "Let her go, Tom!"

She zipped and slid on the floor landing in front of Voldemort's feet. Crystelle stood up, her wand at the ready. "_Let go of Harry, you demented freak of nature_!" shouting 'Expelliarmus' her spell was casted off with a "Reflecto" and she was blasted off her feet as she had just been barely missed by an Imperius curse. Without warning, someone had grabbed her by the shoulder, spun her around and kicked her in the solar plexus. Looking up, it was Bellatrix. She double over and someone had caught her from behind.

Thoughts started to flood her mind, stopping her from thinking over the situation. _Oh Merlin, they're ganging up on me! _ She started to get up but Lucius held her in a lock and she was turned around to face Voldemort. Her stomach tightened, butterflies from earlier frantically looking for somewhere else than her stomach. His face was all like a snake's, his glowing red eyes boring into hers. He lifted his hand to touch her face. When it had reached her skin, she felt like vomiting, the sickest sensation she's ever felt her whole life.

"My dear Crystelle..." he murmured. Voldemort grew closer and she grew more afraid. Her eyes darted to the unconscious Harry – which practically explained why he hadn't said anything during the whole event.

"...my one true family." His touch burnt her as his bony finger slid down from her cheek and he held her chin. His face grew closer, she felt wearier. Crystelle didn't want to open her mouth but he forced it open anyway. The kiss was so sickening. She couldn't believe she was still alive. Voldemort pulled away and slid his hand down her sides.

"You will make me powerful, child. And you will be at my side. We shall rule this pathetic Muggle world." Crystelle spat at him, after the saliva in her mouth had increased from trying to swallow whatever taste was left from the kiss.

"_You moron!_ _I'm not going to help you in any way! I don't want any part of this! I just want to be normal!_" she yelled, kicking and elbowing Lucius Malfoy. He held her still.

"Then it is a pity." Voldemort turned away from them, facing the waking Harry. "Wormtail!" The snivelling rat came up and morphed back into a human form – not much difference was made.

"Start the ritual." He stood in front of Harry, who was only glad to not be alone in the ritual. Crystelle subconsciously wondered why no one had made any move. Looking around, she found out why. The majority of the death-eaters had fled down here after the battle. The odds were 30 – 10. And they were losing.

-

A/N : HAHAHAH! Another cliff hanger! Bow before thine deviant queen! MWAHAHAHAHAHA!


	8. Retribution of Light

**Not Coming Home**

A/N: Upon courtz's wishes, I've finally updated number 8. it's final that my story is about to end around chapter 9. The end is coming beware! Or rather don't start flaming me one how you wanted it to go on. Plain compliments would do

Chapter 8: Retribution of Light

_Fear of bliss and fear of joy, too_

_Fear of bigness and ensuing solitude..._

The death-eaters surrounded them, each and every face more menacing than the last. Crystelle felt hopeless, trapped in Lucius Malfoy's arms and being used and abused. Why did she even care being noticed? Why did she even have to hide when she was gonna be found out anyway? More questions came in and interrupted her thoughts. Crystelle bowed her head and looked up again, her face blank, her eyes bring into the red eyes of Voldemort.

_This is the end. I can't do anything..._

Wormtail had finished the ritual Harry had heard from last time in the graveyard and dread filled everyone's mind. Voldemort stood in front of Harry who was still looking worse than ever. He didn't have his glasses on therefore having to stare blearily at Wormtail who approached him, an athame in hand...

A horrible scream sounded and Harry fainted. _The hero has fallen_...Crystelle thought. _And those who follow will too._ She heard the splatter of blood against a ceramic object. Averting her eyes to Wormtail, he had gathered up so much blood it was practically spilling all over the place. Crystelle looked at Harry who had lulled his head to the side looking dead then ever. But she knew he wasn't dead. Harry still moved – or was he just swinging because he had ropes holding him up onto the tombstone?

Wormtail approached Crystelle, his stump that was once his right hand pressed against his chest holding the dangerously spiling bowl. "...and magic of the Daughter...you will reincarnate your Father..." Wormtail aimed his wand at her breast, and she screamed. Crystelle was being drained and it was painful – like the Cruciatus curse was being cast again and again.

She writhed in Lucius' arms and screamed, kicking everywhere, trying to elbow the man. At last, he had finished and she felt numb. Looking, up, she saw Voldemort glowing. _Glowing_. The snake-head grinned at her then sounded by a loud 'thud' she fell to the floor – powerless.

A cackle sounded through the air and Harry's bounds were cut, he too fell to the ground – powerless. "Lucius! Bring Dumbledore to me!" Her eyes followed the dark-caped man walk towards Dumbledore, who had been silent throughout. Dumbledore looked at Crystelle, as if expecting something. She got up and charged at Voldemort – her magic was dried out and her physical strength – no matter how weak – was the only weapon to use against him.

The silence of the chamber was broken by sudden shouts, screams, blasts from wands and the scene was coloured by the firing of spells. One spell hit her and instead of charging shoulders-first into Voldemort, she had tumbled and fell into his open arms. She tried to shrug off his hands – but to no avail. Crystelle cried out and kicked him. He gave a grunt but straightened back up – which gave Crystelle enough time to run.

Harry was on the ground, lifting himself up. Crystelle helped him but before she could, Malfoy appeared at her back. "You know, helping him up is just useless. He's as good as dead." She swung her feet around and sweep-kicked the younger Malfoy and he fell to the ground with a pained "oof". As she and Harry got up, she immediately gestured for them to run out of the crossfire and into somewhere safe.

Finding a large crack on the wall to their left, they dodged the blasts of wands and rocky debris and ducked into the shelter. "How're you doing?" she asked in a tone grim but amused tone. Harry looked up at her and smiled. "One last stand, huh?" Crystelle nodded. Taking her wand out of her pocket she muttered "Lumos" but not even a flicker of light appeared.

"I guess I'm officially a Squib. Oh, joy." Rolling her eyes she gasped as an explosion shook the ground. Harry's head whirled around. "What the _hell_ was that!" She stood up peeking into the crack. "They're still fighting. I guess it was just one of the spells. We'll be safe." She reassured Harry who nodded in reply.

"Oh, I beg to differ." A snake like voice hissed from behind them. Voldemort stood in a newly-made entrance into their hiding place. "So, nowhere to run, nowhere to hide. I have you now, Potter!" he raised his wand and pointed at Harry. "AVADA KEDAVRA!"

And just as Sirius had fallen through the veil in the Department of Mysteries, time seemed mired in thick mud. Crystelle had gotten up and took the blow to her chest, gasping her one last breath. In a hoarse whisper she hissed, "Though the mills of God grind slowly, yet they grind exceeding small; though with patience he stands waiting, with exactness he grinds all…" she coughed and fell to her knees, the last person she saw was Harry who furrowed his brows in confusion.

Dumbledore who had been the person with most wands pointed at him nodded in slow understanding. Hermione, too, had the glint of understanding – like when she had finally understood a question he and Ron had never understood. Voldemort stepped back, as if he too had been struck with the Killing Curse. Lucius, Crabbe, Goyle and their sons stood, gawking like middle-class men.

"Tom. It is by your recklessness, your over-ambitiousness that you've met your fate." Dumbledore walked slowly towards Voldemort. The snake-headed man started to glow. And like in the Chamber of Secrets, cracks appeared before him, some unknown light shining from inside like some freakish easter-egg. But this didn't have any treats inside it. Then he stood there, eyes wide open, mouth in mid-scream. Voldemort was frozen in an arching-back-hand-grasping-for-something position.

"Solvere istic anima edere et ut cuius tuis ango…" Dumbledore began chanting. And what had Harry, The death-eaters and the Order had seen made the room glow bright, causing the people inside the chamber shield their eyes. When they had looked back, no one could believe what they saw.

_Voldemort was…_

A/N: I'm pretty sure Courtney's gonna hate me for this. I'm sorry but when it comes to endings, cliff-hangers are my only answers. "


	9. Endings alway Begin anew

**Not Coming Home Chapter 9 : To Be Normal**

**A/N: This is the ending chapter. Was rethinking Epilogue. Last time you'll hear about HP from me. Will be evil.  Courtney's not here today (8-3-05, AUS Date) Ah, well. Without further ado…**

**The End**

**RECAP: Previously on Not Coming Home…**

"_Solvere istic anima edere et ut cuius tuis ango…" Dumbledore began chanting. And what had Harry, The death-eaters and the Order had seen made the room glow bright, causing the people inside the chamber shield their eyes. When they had looked back, no one could believe what they saw._

_Voldemort was…_

…_gone…_

The Death Eaters, Members of the Order looked back to the spot where the greatest evil once stood. Nothing was there. Just a broken wand and an empty robe. Dumbledore paced slowly towards the empty robe. Using his wand, he poked about in the robe – as if making sure he wasn't just shrunk. Deciding that Voldemort was now gone forever he stood, his eyes glittering. It looked like a glitter of triumph.

There was a celebration at Hogwarts and nobody was more miserable on such a joyous day – except for a small group of Slytherins who _did _include Draco Malfoy. Draco was very upset at the fact that his father was once again put in jail, the Dementors closely guarding them. The Ministry was forged in steel and there were lie detector tests to make sure there was no other Death-Eater left working under cover.

In Hogwarts, the tables were set up to form a circle and in the middle were entertainment of all kinds. The Weird Sisters were invited to Hogwarts to celebrate such a joyous event. Magical schools from all around Europe were invited – Primary or Secondary schools, it didn't matter. It ended up that on the WWN (WIzarding Wireless Network) they announced that Hogwarts hosted the largest party ever.

Harry, Hermione and all the Weasleys were at Hogwarts with Molly bringing food of her own cooking. The twins were overjoyed and had (secretly) decided to bring a couple of their stock from Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes, mostly party jokes, to sell at the cheapest price. Harry decided to be "_nice_" to his family and invited them over. They, of course, refused but at the persuasion of Mr. Weasley, they decided to.

Hermione's parents were overjoyed to meet other magical folk and were even more delighted to find out that Hermione was the only one person to have been of Muggle descent. Uncle Vernon, Petunia and Dudley weren't very participating in the celebration and decided to sit it out in the Gryffindor common room. The twins decided to play a prank on them.

During the night – the celebration was that huge that it stayed up until 3:00 Am – Fred and George had still had some of their famous Ton Toffee. Coming up to them (Vernon had an exceptional memory when it came to "those freaks") they had offered a basket of goods they "nicked from the Dinner Hall" just for them. After Fred and George left in fits of laughter, Dudley – being himself – took the whole lot of the toffees and began eating it.

Vernon warned Dudley about when Harry was in his 4th Year and Petunia cooed Dudley soothingly (after sending a nasty glare to Vernon) that _that _won't happen again. The Gullible Dudley then – like 2 years ago – had his tongue sticking out at least a foot or so and still growing.

Harry who had been informed of (and by) Fred and George had come to see what was us and – at the sight of Petunia trying to shove Dudley's tongue back into his mouth – burst in fits of laughter. This called the attention of both Hermione and the other Weasleys. Fred and George were told off by Arthur and Molly had chased the two out of the castle.

"G'night, Harry." Ron mumbled from underneath his covers.

"Sweet Dreams, Harry." Hermione called out before she closed the boys' door.

Harry lay awake on his bed, thinking about who had given up their lived just for the sake of Muggle-Wizard/Witch Relations. Harry thought of Crystelle. _I wonder if she's where Sirius is now…_ A sudden thought made Harry shook his head. _Ew…no._

He sighed, looking out into the window. A speck of fur grew larger and realizing it was Hedwig, he hopped out of bed and rushed to the window. "Hedwig! Where've you been all night?" he hissed. Hedwig ruffled her feathers indignantly.

Harry sighed. Giving Hedwig a small pat on the beak, he had just noticed a letter attached to her claw. He looked around, seeing if any of his dorm mates were watching. Reassuring none of his friends would be up in the middle of early morning he untied the letter from Hedwig's claw. Putting on his glasses he read:

_Harry,_

_By the time you have this letter, I would be dead by now. Yes, I pretty much planned my death from the start – ironic, huh? I'd guess you practically are busting for an explanation. As you know, I'm a descendant of Voldemort. I did a bit of research on Blood Magic and found out that if the receiver and the "sender" of magic are related then both of them would be alive – and vice versa._

_I told Dumbledore this just before we all left to rescue you. He remembered a particular spell that would help on that bit. I guess you and I owe it to Dumbledore. Oh, and I told Hedwig to not send this until the day after they rescue you. Hedwig's so smart!_

_That's pretty much the explanation. Oh, and if you're thinking I'm still around Hogwarts somewhere, you're thinking wrong. I'm sorry but I've moved on, I've accepted death. This is pretty much hard for you now that not only have you lost your parents and your godfather, you've lost your ex. (well, most boys would be overjoyed at this but you're different, and that's why I liked you. (note: past tense, "LIKED")._

_I'm terribly sorry for not telling you guys sooner, I was afraid. Had no guts. Probably why the Hat put me in Slytherin. I guess we weren't going to go on a double date (You & Me, Ron and Herm...) for the next Yule Ball, huh? _

_Crystelle_

Harry wiped his eyes after he took off his glasses and had folded the paper away. Crystelle had planned her death all along. That's why she hadn't talked to him. That's what she meant by "endangering" his life.

Climbing back up to his bed, he kept the letter in his hands. He would tell Ron and Hermione the next morning, they'd want to know about it.

"I _thought _she was!" exclaimed Hermione at the Leaving Feast. Hermione sat opposite Ron and Harry sat to Ron's right, squished between the younger Weasley and the twins. Harry looked up bemusedly at Hermione and Ron goggled. "All this time, I thought I was being paranoid!-" Ron interrupted.

"You're _always_ being paranoid, Herm." Hermione threw a dirty look at Ron. Harry looked around the Hall. The Slytherins were mumbling amongst themselves, looking daggers at anyone who dared come near their table. Draco wasn't there. But his cronies were.

As if on cue, the doors opened and a mopey looking Malfoy stepped in and almost automatically sensing Harry's gaze on him. He immediately puffed out a sigh and half-heartedly glared back at him. He looked away just in time because the twins were fighting over the last piece of stuffed turkey.

"I tell you, Fred, it's MINE!" yelled George.

A food fight followed George's exclamation soon stopped by a very angry Snape. Harry and Ron (Hermione had obviously moved her food away from the boys) happily covered in gravy and sauce were cleaned up by McGonagall. When they had returned to their food, they noticed a number of female Slytherins had surrounded Draco and gave googly eyes at him.

When the girls parted from an angry look from Draco and threatening crack of knuckles by Crabbe and Goyle Harry saw Draco's eyes red and puffy but still looking intimidating. In his hands he held a crumpled-up parchment soaked in what seemed to be tears. Another ruckus occurred and Draco was seen storming out of the Hall.

Hermione had the guts to steal the letter that was left ignored on the floor which was way over near the Slytherin table. Ignoring the snide comments from Pansy and her gang, she rushed back to the Gryffindor table and spread out the letter between Harry, Ron and herself.

_Draco,_

_I know we never really got along that well. By now, I'm dead – yeah, I pretty much ironically planned out my death. You see, I knew your father was on to me and all I could do was make sure Voldemort was gone a benefit to the school and wizards all over the world for the price of my death._

_It's obvious that's sad, but hey, the protection of the world against some slut in her 6th year at Hogwarts – see which values most. Another thing, I'm sorry our relationship didn't turn out what we (at least to my knowledge that you did) expected it to but nothings perfect. _

_This has to be the most confusing letter I wrote 'cause I just forgot what my point was – so I'll keep ranting until I remember. Oh wait, never mind, I remembered. I still love you._

_I'm sorry._

_Ja t'aime l'amour,_

_Crystelle _

A/N: tell me whether I should put up an epilogue or not! NOW! OR ELSE I'm DELETING THIS!


End file.
